


my naughty boy

by Route_L



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:43:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Route_L/pseuds/Route_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he smile and wink towards the man who laugh at him heartily in return. He pass through him grab his hand and place his card and whisper. “call me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	my naughty boy

The cold breeze of the nearing winter brush over his skin making him shiver a little and have goosebumps. He was wasting his free time watching the sunset over the bidge at the middle of the artificial lagoon at the private park where his schedule photograph session held.  
The place was a beauty surrounded by different kinds of flowering plants, big trees and some indoor ornamental plants the path walk was well designed of colorful and artistic rock formation while the roof was a flowering vines that was hanging down giving the place an elegant and enchanted feel.  
The silence of the place is very comforting almost inviting you to fall asleep. Tucking his winding hair he raised his hand with his camera and take a picture of the sunset and the water. Checking his capture he smile brightly the photo is perfect there seems to have two sunset.  
Then there he felt some eyes looking at him intently from behind, turning his head his blue eyes met a pair of glowing golden eyes that makes him rooted on his spot mesmerised by how the color of it changing to golden to blazing orange he feel like being drown by it.  
He dont know what got into him when he smile and wink towards the man who laugh at him heartily in return. He pass through him grab his hand and place his card and whisper. “call me.”

 

 

“Ughnnnn hmmmm!!” 

Akihito stretched as he force himself to be awake. He had a very good dream of a very handsome man with a blazing golden eye but really why he had to dream with man.  
He admit the guy was hot, blushing he dont know why he did that very naughty thing.  
But he cant help it the first time he locked eye with the guy he feel so hot and he just did it without thinking. He look at his doraemon alarm clock and almost fall to the floor when he triped over his feet that was tangled on his blanket. 

HE WAS SO DAMN LATE!!! 

His day will start very early as his schedule was full of boring photography works with that good for nothing model Momohara Ai. 

Really..... Rolling his eye and with a sigh he gets up and ready himself to a very tiring day. 

 

“Oh damn it!!” He mumble silently as he fix his camera ignoring the model who's acting so bratty again. 

“Why is this girl always complaining. Is she really thought that she was so beautiful and high class.” His musing was interupted by the manager of the bratty model.

“Takaba break is over!!”

Shaking his head, he takes a deep breath and sigh inwardly. He go back to the set to start taking picture again with the brat after his manager calm her by he dont know how.. But still the event ended so long because the brat keeps on having a tantrum. 

“Really.... Cant she act profesionally.” He whisper. 

 

after a minute.... 

 

Smiling brightly Akihito emerged out the door of a high building where the studio located..... 

“AHHHHH!! Finally I can go home now.” He said while keeping his things back to his bag. He decided to go to the store first to buy food before he head home and finally have a good rest.

 

******* On the other side of Tokyo sitting on a leather couch facing the floor to ceiling glass wall viewing the beautiful night decorated with artificial stars of the city of Shinjuku. His city well its not like this is the only place he almost own. The truth was almost the whole Japan is own by him from the legal to the illegal matters.  
Business is going well although there still some problems occuring. it isn't like he cant deal with it. His empire is very established from the very root to the top to be damage by just small pest and now it feels kinda boring.  
Pulling his desk drawer he then retrieve an old photo of a very cute angel smiling at the camera with a very big grin on his angelic face. Every time he look at the photo it never failed to make him feel loss, his heart thumpimg heavily and can't stop looking at it with longliness.  
He miss the kid so much he keep on wondering what will be the boy look now if only he was still alive.

Knock knock knock...... And the door open revealing his efficient secretary.

“Sir, we finally found who's the photographer who's responsible to the photo's of one of our associates.” Kirishima said with a small smile.

“Oh, and who might be this photographer who almost manage to ruin his business last night” He thought as he look at his secretary who seems so amused and thrilled of what will be his reaction.

Taking the folder he dismissed his assistant he open it to be surprised.  
He laughed hard the young boy who crosspath with him is none other than the interesting kid who is very naughty enough to wink at him and caught him off guard. 

His mind drifted to the first time he met the boy. He was standing at the balcony of the private park he was invited to come. The place quite nice with its enchanted theme garden interior and there his gaze were caught by a mop of shining blonde hair the young man that was standing at the end of the lagoon bridge , the boy has a build the same with average japanese male model except the height he was shorter by a few inches but really the boy was quite a beauty. 

From the stunning pure innocent looking blue eyes down to his pointed nose that is now pinkish cause of the cold and his natural reddish perfect bow lips that makes his throat dry he was so hungry to have a taste of those plump lips. His gaze go down to the soft slender milky neck making his teeth sting. He really wanted to dug his teeth over those mouth watering neck. The boy was so perfect from his pale skin that was glowing on the sunset to his thin waistline down to his delectable, well round ass. His groin twitch in his pants.  
He really want to have the angel, he walk towards the boy who choose that moment to turn to where he was their eyes locked and he suddenly feel an overwhelming familiarity like he know him already his mind goes blank as he slowly get drown to the deepest of those honest blue eyes, awe and admiration is clearly written he was so engrossed to read all of the emotion swirling there but he was caught of guard when he saw lust and naughtiness there and what he really not expected is when the boy smile shyly towards him and then wink at him that crack the pure innocent illusion and for the first time of his life after his angel gone he heard himself laughing so hard until the side of his stomach aches. 

That day is very memorable he also remember the funny looks of his very composed secretary and chief body guard who's mouths were hang open.

.Smirking as he flips the folder close. His mind go to many scene of how he gonna slowly eat his naughty kitten. “This is gonna be fun.” he said with a glint of amusement in his eyes.


End file.
